


disillusion

by carpfish



Category: K (Anime)
Genre: Canonical Character Death, Gen, Past Abuse, Spoilers
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-01-29
Updated: 2013-01-29
Packaged: 2017-11-27 10:36:17
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 373
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/661001
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/carpfish/pseuds/carpfish
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>two short headcanon drabbles about how certain members of homra try to cope with the aftermath.</p>
            </blockquote>





	disillusion

**Author's Note:**

  * For [ericsutr](https://archiveofourown.org/gifts?recipient=ericsutr).



> warning(s): mentions of canonical character death, totsuka tatara, suoh mikoto; mentions of past abuse; spoilers
> 
> these are really short

Eric stares at the empty seat, and thinks about the death of the man that he by all means should have killed. That was two years ago, and it isn’t till now that the mission that he was originally sent on has finally been completed. But not by him, of course. Definitely not by him. 

If this same event had happened two years ago, then Eric probably would have considered it a victory; job done, and he wouldn’t have even had to do anything. And it’s strange how much two years can change things, because Eric knows that Suoh Mikoto’s death would not have affected him like this. Eric raises a hand to rub his neck; the bruises have disappeared. They’ve healed.

“Rest in peace,” he whispers to his glass. In English, or else the damn chihuahua who’s a sobbing wreck right next to him might hear it, and the last thing Eric wants to do is break down and cry with Yata. He downs the contents in one gulp, and winces at the burning sensation in his throat. It’s the alcohol that brings tears to his eyes. He’s never drank before, but this isn’t a bad time to start.

Eric thinks where he might still be if Mikoto had died two years earlier, and he remembers the feeling he’d experienced when he hearing that the Hikawa gang headquarters had been burnt to ashes. He runs a thumb over the flat of his knife, before asking Kusanagi-san for another drink.

-

One night, Izumo finds Anna up far later than she should be on a school night. Her marbles are strangely absent. He asks her what she’s doing, and she looks up at him with painfully honest eyes. “Izumo-san, you know that superstition that if you throw your most precious possessions into the sea, then you’ll be able to bring back somebody that you love?” It’s a Chinese legend that Izumo remembers hearing briefly a long time ago, probably from Totsuka. He nods. 

“It’s not true. It’s just something that people made up to make themselves feel better,” Anna states conclusively, with the sort of disillusionment and firmness that only adults should have. Her empty fists clench tightly, and Izumo knows that she tried.


End file.
